


Let It Snow

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [17]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffmas, Growing feelings, IT'S SNOWING AND IT MAKES ME HAPPY SO DURMEUS WITH HAPPY ENDINGS HAPPENED..., Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking comfort in each other when everyone else was with their significant others, Erik fell hard and quickly. Nevertheless, it was only for comfort, right? Until they are caught in a snowstorm and is forced to spend a week together in Dortmund over Christmas.  </p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldnuclear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldnuclear/gifts).



> This took so long to write but I love it!!! Not checked for mistakes, so yeah... I will probably do that later when I don't feel like dropping dead... I'm so so so tired....  
> Anyways this is for Coldnuclear because your stories makes me happy, so merry Christmas, if you celebrate it, if not then happy holidays and may your Christmas/holiday be white and bright and happy!! :D
> 
> Title Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mN7LW0Y00kE (The song might be a bit to light-hearted for this but meh I like it so it's staying!!)

It was during a function with the team that the thought first crossed his mind. He noticed Marco standing alone in the corner of the Victorian ball room, just like he himself did, while all their team mates were standing around with their wives and girlfriends.

Marco had always been the exact opposite of him, with his killer looks and outgoing personality that never seemed to match Erik’s quiet and introverted personality. 

But tonight, he seemed different. Not bad different, just not quite himself. Erik approached him a bit apprehensively. 

“It’s a beautiful location isn’t it?” Marco asked him when he reached him.

“I suppose? What made you think of that?” Erik asked curiously.

“Well I was looking around the room and everyone seemed to have a significant other except for me and that made me sad so I focused on the room instead.” Marco replied and looked down, holding a half empty champagne flute in his hand.

“You are wrong about one thing though… You are not the only one who’s on his own.” Erik smiled gently as Marco finally looked up.

“You are? What happened to what’s-her-face?” Marco seemed surprised.

“I do not know who you are talking about, but if it’s a girl, then there never was anything between us.” Marco seemed to get what he was hinting at.

“Oh really? I understand though… I still miss Götze too much to be seeing others… It might have been years ago now, but it still hurts that he chose a football club and money over me!” Erik made a surprised gasp. 

“You and Mario? I never saw that one coming… But I suppose I wasn’t better with Jonas before he went to Mainz” Marco smiled at him and for once he didn’t feel to lonely.

“You know, we should get out of here and go be lonely together somewhere else? Wait that came out wrong. Do you want to get out of here? With me? Maybe we could go watch a movie or something?” Erik said hopeful.

“Yeah… I’d really like that...” Marco replied and grabbed Erik’s hand before dragging him out of the ball room. 

When they got to Erik’s car, Marco pushed him against it, gently, and stepped even closer to the left back.

“I meant what I said back there though. I’m still not completely over Mario… So this is only for tonight, you got that?” He whispered in Erik’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“And I’m not over Jonas. Now, my place or yours?” Erik managed to crook out before being silenced by Marco’s mouth on his.

The next morning, he woke up in his own bed, completely alone. There were no signs of Marco or what happened last night.

Life went on as nothing happened. Both of them acting like they always had, but one night, about a week before Christmas, when Erik returned home after going grocery shopping, he found Marco on his doorstep.

“Marco? What are you doing here?” Then Marco stepped out into the faint glow of the street lamps and Erik noticed the tear tracks running down his cheeks.

“Oh my God, are you okay? What happened?” Erik unlocked the front door, sat down the bags he was carrying and turned to hug the crying boy.

“He’s getting married… To that tramp…I didn’t know what to do, so I came here, because you are the only one who knows…” Marco cried in Erik’s arms.

“Oh Marco… I’m so sorry. I can’t even being imagine how bad you feel. I know I would feel terrible if it was Jonas. You are always welcome here, you know. Go sit on the couch while I unpack the groceries and I’ll make us some hot chocolate.” Erik smiled.

When he returned to the living room, Marco had fallen asleep on the couch. Smiling, Erik picked him up bridal style and carried him to his spare bedroom. He had fallen asleep enough times on the couch to know how uncomfortable it was and they had training in the morning.

“Sleep well Marco!” Erik whispered as he placed a kiss on Marco’s forehead and turned off the lights.

The following morning, he woke up to his alarm blaring at 10 am, with the room completely dark, even though it was close to noon.

Turning on his TV, he found a channel where the news was on.

“…The snow has been so severe that most roads, schools and public buildings have closed down for the day. It seems as if Dortmund have been hit the hardest by the white powder and are expected to be covered in heavy amounts of snow until the end of the week. We advise not going out unless absolutely necessary, otherwise just sit back, relax and enjoy your day off…” the lady on channel 4 said before he turned off the TV and groaned. 

Of course this would happen today. Good thing he went shopping yesterday so there was food in the house, because somehow he doesn’t think he can order pizza in this weather. 

His phone goes off, mid thought, and he looks at the screen in confusion. Why is Jonas calling him? They are not on speaking terms anymore.

“Hello? Erik? Tuchel said to tell you that practice is cancelled and if you can reach Marco, then tell him too? Nobody can reach him apparently.” Jonas sounded cheerful. 

“Jonas. Yes, well he’s here with me, so I’ll let him know. Goodbye!” Erik said bitterly.

“He’s with you? But why? Are you two dating or something?” Jonas’ cheerful tone turned jealous and vicious in seconds.

“He came over last night and fell asleep on my couch, not that it’s any of your business anymore! GOODBYE JONAS!” Erik screamed the last part and hung up.

Seconds later, the door to his bedroom flew open and Marco stumbled in, looking a bit distressed and confused.

“Erik? Are you okay? What happened, I heard you scream?” Marco sat down on the edge of the bed.

“We are apparently snowed in, so no practice today or any day this week, according to the news. Also Jonas called to tell me it was cancelled and that nobody could reach you… Marco, I think it’s really over this time…” Erik swallowed back some tears.

“Good! He doesn’t deserve to be yours anyways. Now, since it seems I’m gonna be stuck here for a while, how about we go make pancakes and spend the day in bed watching silly movies?” His smile made Erik feel better in seconds.

“Sure, let’s go!” Erik pulled on a shirt and some sweatpants and followed Marco downstairs.

They spend the day on the couch, watching every silly Christmas movie they could find.

When dinner time came around, they were cuddling close together to keep warm and none of them felt like moving to cook. It ended with them eating pre-made pizza and leaving the dishes on the counter.

That night, Marco moved from the guest bedroom and into Erik’s room. 

The next days followed in similar manners. They watched movies, all cuddled up together, decorated Erik’s Christmas tree, that he remembered to bring in before the snow came, and cooked together, just enjoying each other’s company.

And somewhere along the line, Erik realised something. He didn’t miss Jonas anymore; it didn’t hurt to be without him. He found himself falling more and more in love with the guy who he had spent the past few days with. 

But it was just for comfort, right? When the snow disappeared, Marco would too, right?

When the next morning came along, Marco and Erik realised that it was Christmas, so they spend the morning skyping with their families, who were just as stuck in other parts of Germany as they were in Dortmund.

“Erik? Can I ask you something?” Marco came up to him later in the day while he was cooking lunch. Nothing fancy, just pasta.

“Sure? What’s up, Marcie?” Marco smiled at the nickname Erik had started using for him. 

“Well I… I don’t know how to begin, so I’m just gonna say it… I’ve noticed something in these past few days. I haven’t thought of Mario once, which is new… Also I’ve started having these weird feelings, like the ones I had for Mario, just stronger, for you…” Erik froze. Had he really heard right? Marco, one of the best, most handsome and kind hearted footballers in the world, liked him!?

“Marco… Oh Marco… I don’t know what to say?” Erik felt every word he knew leave his brain. 

“Then don’t say anything, just kiss me?” And that is exactly what he did.

They kissed for a while before the pot made a noise and they came back to reality.

“Hey Marco? Can I tell you something?” Erik said after they finished eating.

“Sure love, what is it?” Marco scooted closer to Erik and smiled at him.

“If I absolutely have to be snowed in on Christmas, then I am very happy it’s with you!” Marco didn’t reply, he just climbed into Erik’s lap and kissed his boyfriend sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> Before I leave you completely for today, I'd just like to say that while I might not particularly like Mario and Ann-Kathrine, I have nothing against them, and they way they were written is simply for the sake of the story and not my opinions of them.  
> Also I really like Jonas and he is only acting like a jealous jerk in this, again for the sake of the story so yeah... I'm actually very happy that he is back in Dortmund :D  
> Enjoy your day!!! :D ONLY 7 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS EVE!!! (And my fabulous Christmas eve special!!)


End file.
